Various forms of rapid prototyping are known for producing models or prototype parts. Rapid prototyping, or additive fabrication, takes virtual designs from e.g. computer aided design (CAD) programs and, using this data, builds a model of the design in a layered manner. One of the main advantages of using rapid prototyping/additive manufacturing is the ability to create almost any shape or geometric feature.
As such, rapid prototyping is frequently used in the concept stage of products that are otherwise manufactured using more traditional molding techniques. As rapid prototype methods and materials have become more sophisticated, rapid prototyping is being used more often to make workable products, as opposed to making simply models.
Rapid prototyping has been used in the fabrication of models of razor handles and cartridges for some time. However, these models have not had the requisite properties to enable them to be used for actual shaving, either because of inaccuracies in dimensions or because of the material that has been used. For example, materials used previously in the formation of model razor cartridges were unable to withstand exposure to hot water without changing in property. As a result, thus far razor cartridges made by rapid prototyping have been useful only for assessing the look, dimensions and interaction of different components of a razor and have not been functional for shaving.
Until now, functional test razor cartridges have been formed using traditional mold tools. By using traditional mold tools, materials can be chosen that are suitably durable and in which the makers can have confidence of accuracy of dimensions. However, molding requires a significant commitment in terms of cost and time and it is not possible to easily change dimensions or geometries of a cartridge once a mold tool has been manufactured. There is therefore a need for being able to form functional razor cartridges in a more efficient and flexible manner.